


Królestwo

by le_mru



Series: W dobrej wierze verse [2]
Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria jest jedna na cały świat, a ludzi na tym świecie 6 456 443 080.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królestwo

Illyria jest jedna na cały świat, a ludzi na tym świecie 6 456 443 080*, stąd wydaje jej się, że pomimo utraty większości mocy powinna być traktowana jakoś szczególnie. Nie jest. Wesley nalega, by „się wtapiała”, mimo że jej kamuflaż wciąż uważała za kłamstwo. W tłumie ludzie ją potrącają i nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Illyria nie znosi tłumów i nie rozumie 78% przedziwnych ludzkich rytuałów.

— Czy to właściwy strój? — pyta Wesleya po tym, jak odwiedzili miejsce, w którym podają parzone ziarna kawowca.

— Nie w tej strefie klimatycznej — odpowiada Wesley cierpliwie. Od zimna skóra na jego policzkach i rękach jest czerwona. Illyria, natomiast, ma na sobie obuwie ze skórzanych pasków i odzież ze skrawków bawełny i tworzyw sztucznych.

— A to? — Teraz zmienia to na luźną koszulę z guzikami, niedopasowane spodnie z dżinsu i zamszową kurtkę.

— Nie. — Wesley marszczy brwi. — Nie dla ciebie.

— Dlaczego? Twierdziłeś, że nie istnieją już tabu ubioru dla osobników płci żeńskiej waszego gatunku.

— Bo nie istnieją. Ale w tym przyciągniesz do siebie uwagę. Czy chcesz przyciągnąć do siebie uwagę?

Illyria ubiera się w puchową kurtkę, którą podpatrzyła na wystawie jakiegoś sklepu. Któregoś dnia wyjdzie na ulicę cała niebieska albo fioletowa, albo karmazynowa. Chociaż nie, najbardziej lubi ultramarynę. Tylko ona i zbroja, i może cień jej dawnej postaci. Ludzie padną na kolana i obwieszą ją szafirami.

Wesley naciąga jej na głowę kaptur i rozciera zmarznięte dłonie.

— Tak lepiej.

 

Ludzie tak strasznie ciągle łakną. Wesley tłumaczy jej, że to siła napędowa całego tego świata, ale Illyria jest zmęczona ich łaknieniem. Jak męczące musi być jednym z nich i ciągle odczuwać to niespełnienie i popęd do jego zaspokojenia. Illyria takie zdradliwe impulsy zdusza w zarodku. Czuje wyłącznie ciekawość.

— Dlaczego tu przybyliśmy? — pyta, kiedy wysiadają z samochodu na odludnym parkingu.

— Musimy odwiedzić pewne miejsce.

— W jakim celu?

— Zobaczysz.

Illyria uważa, że lepsza znajomość tego tu świata to żaden powód do okazywania jej wyższości. Rozgniewana tupie za Wesleyem zasłaną suchymi liśćmi alejką. Nie podoba jej się to, że nie może korzystać ze swoich mocy według własnego uznania, to, że muszą często podróżować tą maszyną na paliwo kopalne, to, że Wesley wciąż podlega ograniczeniom swojego śmiesznego organizmu i ona przez to też. Jechali tutaj dwa dni.

Wzdłuż szpaleru drzew są tu poustawiane jakieś kamienie, przy kamieniach uschnięte rośliny i gdzieniegdzie dogasające światełka. Oni zatrzymują się przy kilku kamieniach, na których wyryte są znajome jej nazwiska.

— Czy to miejsce kultu zmarłych? — pyta Illyria. Jest dumna z siebie; dobrze zinterpretowała tropy.

— W sumie tak — zgadza się Wesley. Okazuje się, że on też ma przy sobie rośliny. Są już martwe, ale wciąż wyglądają na świeże. Illyria nie lubi tego zwyczaju, mimo że nie słyszy już pieśni zieleni.

— Przecież to bez sensu. Wiem, że oni tu nie spoczywają. Na pewno nie Winifred Burkle. — To oczywiste. Illyria jest na to dowodem.

— Nikt z nich tu nie został pochowany, ale tu są ich groby. — Wesley kuca i umieszcza rośliny pod kamieniami.

— Powiedziałeś mi, że nie wierzysz w żaden kult.

— Bo nie wierzę. To nie jest miejsce dla nich, tylko dla mnie.

— To samolubne.

— Ja jestem samolubny. — Wesley spogląda w górę na nią. — Może dzięki temu ja jestem tutaj, a oni na tych nagrobkach.

To nie jest prawda. On jest tutaj tylko dzięki Illyrii, dzięki mocy ściekającej do niej po cienkich ścianach tego wymiaru jak do pustego naczynia. Każdy świat dąży do równowagi, a Illyria jest tu wydrążoną studnią.

 

Wesley to jej przewodnik. Nie używają określenia: Qwa’ha’Zahn. Wesley nie czci jej. Nędzny robak, uważa ją za równą sobie, a to, co czyni, nazywa przysługą. Opowiada jej wiele o trywialnej historii tego świata, chemii organicznej i obyczajach społecznych swojego gatunku.

Lekcję o wdzięczności Illyria postanawia wcielić w życie. Gdy nocami jej przewodnik zgodnie ze swoim prymitywnym zegarem biologicznym śpi, ona otwiera przejście do Vahla Ha’nesh, porządkuje i odmienia swoją świątynię. Czerpie bogato ze wspomnień Winifred Burkle. Nie rozumie estetyki tego świata – wszystko jest takie karłowate i karykaturalne, geometria, którą Wesley nazywa „euklidesową”, żałośnie ogranicza rozwiązania architektoniczne – ale chce się jej nauczyć. Chce czerpać przyjemność z krajobrazów i widoków, nawet w przyjętym tutaj ograniczonym paśmie promieniowania elektromagnetycznego.

Kiedy wszystko jest gotowe, otwiera portal i zabiera tam Wesleya.

— Spójrz — mówi z dumą, zataczając ręką szeroki łuk. Są tu i ogrody, i zamki, i świątynie; wszystko to, co powinno mu się podobać. — Zbudowałam to dla ciebie.

— Illyrio… — Wydaje się, że stracił mowę. Illyria mylnie bierze to za oznakę zachwytu. — Zabierz mnie stąd natychmiast. Nie powinnaś tak nadużywać swoich mocy. Pamiętasz, co się ostatnio stało?

— Ale te przedmioty powinny być dla ciebie estetycznie przyjemne. — Illyria nie rozumie. To wszystko jest piękne. Nauczyła się tego. — Czemu ci nie odpowiadają?

— To nie mój świat. — Wesley kręci głową.

— Ale to są rzeczy prawdziwe. — Łapie go za rękę i przykłada ją do kamienia. — To nie iluzja. Zobacz. Poczuj.

— Zabierz mnie stąd — upiera się Wesley.

Illyria czuje ukłucie gorąca w klatce piersiowej. Ma ochotę go tu zostawić samego, żeby latami krążył po alejkach i krużgankach tego miniaturowego świata w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, którego nie ma, ale potem myśli o tak długiej samotności i rezygnuje z tego pomysłu.

— To jest niesamowicie piękne — mówi Wesley, a ona w jego głosie wyczuwa wreszcie, nieoczekiwanie, przestrach. Lęk i podziw. — Ale chodźmy stąd.

Wracają do domu na skraju osiedla szeregowców, małego, burego. Illyria wciąż nie wie, co zrobiła źle. Następnego dnia Wesley dziękuje jej, tłumaczy się, przeprasza. Jego słowa nabierają odcieni różnych sprzecznych emocji. Illyria analizuje je z trudnością.

 

Słowa też są za małe, niewystarczające. W przypływie złości Illyria układa własne: wielkogamowatość, trzypicieszny, dantecznie, chołonowaty, siodłokątowacienie, wskrośgigantyczna. Wesley zapisuje je pilnie i słucha, kiedy ona, z umysłem boga i wspomnieniami fizyka, udziela mu własnych lekcji.

— Czas to tylko jeden z wymiarów. Wymiarów jest znacznie więcej niż cztery, ale nie wszystkie światy je mieszczą. Czas nie jest ani długi, ani głęboki, ani szeroki. Ludzie popełniają błąd, mówiąc o czasie jak o rzece albo o linii.

— Do czego można wtedy porównać czas? — pyta Wesley. Jego notes pełen jest nieodpowiednich słów i chaotycznych linii.

— Do samopowtarzalnej i samopodobnej sfery. Dlatego nie możesz powiedzieć, że rzeczy przeszłe są za tobą, gdzieś z tyłu, gdzie indziej. One są cały czas.

Wesley wyznaje zasadę, że przeszłość jest nie do odwiedzenia i nie do wybaczenia, dlatego trudno jest mu to przyjąć.

— Czyli możemy do nich wrócić?

— Dwojako — odpowiada Illyria. Nareszcie to ona ma wszystkie odpowiedzi. — Można wrócić do nich lub można je przywrócić. W tym pierwszym wypadku można przez przypadek stworzyć nową linię czasu. W tym drugim stworzy się na pewno – i to niejedną.

— Ile linii czasu powstało, kiedy… — Wesley nie kończy. Ona i tak wie, o co chodzi: to, co uczyniła w Los Angeles, ten przewrót, ta rewolucja, to przetasowanie, które sprawiło, że Wesley wrócił do żywych, a raczej nigdy nie dołączył do martwych. Nie w tej linii czasu.

— Kilka. Nie znam ich.

Wesley kiwa głową, zapisuje coś w swoim notesie, sięga po kolejną książkę. Illyria niemal widzi trybiki obracające się w jego głowie. Wesley coś wymyśli, coś, czego ten świat jeszcze nie widział, bo jego umysł jest wyśmiemagnicałotentny. Ona, natomiast, nie powiedziała mu prawdy.

Od kiedy wróciła częściowo do sił, łuski opadły jej z oczu. Wie, że istnieją inne czasy, w których wydobyła z głębin czasu przedwieczne megalopolis Ib i niepodzielnie zapanowała nad tym światem, a Wesley, jej nowy Qwa’ha’Zahn, zamieszkał w jej królestwie. W innym czasie została zgładzona w Los Angeles, podczas którejś bitwy z wysłannikami Starszych Partnerów. W jeszcze innym połączyła siły z pogromczyniami na stałe, aby raz na zawsze zapobiec zagładzie tego świata.

Większość z tego wciąż należy do wachlarza możliwości.

 

Świat jest zupełnie inny pod panowaniem tej niedoskonałej ludzkiej tyranii. Najtrudniej jest Illyrii pojąć wszelkie transgresje w rodzaju naruszenia prywatności albo grzechu. Wesley mówi o niej z błyskiem w oku, że jest doskonale amoralna.

— Czy czujesz pożądanie do którejś z tych kobiet? — pyta pod wpływem rozmowy o Dziesięciu Przykazaniach i świętych księgach monoteistycznych.

— Tych tu? — Akurat robią zakupy w supermarkecie, Wesley wybiera przetwory mleczne. — Nie przyglądałem im się, nie wiem. A ty?

— Ruda kobieta kupująca mleko krowie jest bardzo atrakcyjna.

Przez chwilę oboje – Wesley dyskretnie, Illyria bardziej otwarcie – przyglądają się wskazanej przez nią kobiecie. Potem moment mija, przynajmniej tym razem.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu uczucie pożądania jest traktowane jako karalne według tych religii.

— Może chodzi o to, żeby myśl nie przeszła w czyn. — Wesley pochyla się i pakuje do koszyka opakowanie jogurtów. Illyria wyczuwa, jak przyspiesza mu serce i puls na wysokości kołnierzyka. — Może skoro tak jasne jest, co jest złe, a co dobre, łatwiej jest się wyzwolić od tego złego. Obmyć z grzechów. Być czystym na nowo.

Illyria zastanawia się przez chwilę. Ton Wesleya poruszył w niej jakąś strunę.

— Ja cię mogę obmyć — proponuje w przypływie inspiracji. — Jestem bogiem i mamy wodę.

Wesley patrzy na nią z rozbawieniem, ale tym razem nie ma w tym szyderstwa, ale jakieś ciepło.

— Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie skorzystam.

Wesley uważa, że tego, co się poznało, nie da się zapomnieć. Illyria ocenia to jako słuszny pogląd.

Pakują zakupy do samochodu i wracają do swojego nowego domu, przestronnego mieszkania w kamienicy, którą ludzie uważają za starą. Wesley co jakiś czas spogląda na Illyrię kątem oka.

— Coś się stało? Jesteś podejrzanie cicha.

— Czy chciałbyś opuścić to miejsce, Wesley?

— To miejsce? Madryt?

— Ten świat. Ten czas. Mogę pokazać ci inne miejsca, jeśli zechcesz. Będziemy musieli być ostrożni, bo ta powłoka nie wytrzyma dużego obciążenia, ale możemy stąd odejść. A za jakiś czas będziemy mogli wrócić.

Wesley zjeżdża powoli na bok i parkuje na chodniku. Jest bardzo gorąco. Ludzie moczą się w fontannie i piją zimne napoje. Illyria patrzy na słońce. 35,6°, ocenia.

— Chodźmy — mówi Wesley. — Tylko pozwól mi spakować szczoteczkę do zębów i herbatę.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Dane szacunkowe z 2005 roku, na podstawie badań US Census Bureau.
> 
> Przepraszam za nieposzanowanie dla teorii względności, informuję o odniesieniach do HP Lovecrafta.


End file.
